One More Time
by ElleFreak
Summary: This story is a collection of many Phinabella drabbles. Some are sweet, some are bitter, but they show all the wonderful sides of their relationship. Beta reader - Sabrina06.


**A/N: Hey hey!** **  
Here's some stuff I've been writing lately, after some changes. Let's call it... a one-shot consisting of many drabbles. No, really, very many drabbles... full of pure fluff... You've been warned. And I wanna add, all drabbles are really out of context, so it's totally up to your interpretation where and why they occur, it doesn't have to agree with my idea. I just wanna make you sure they are teens, as always in my stories.  
Huge thanks to my sister and my No. 1 Reader, because they have already read and reviewed this story (to the latter, after your review I was just picking myself up from the floor...).  
Anyway, enjoy!  
I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_ **.** ** _ ** _Phineas and Ferb_**_ **belongs to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Disney.** **

Isabella sat on the table outside, in the rain, and sighed quietly. She embraced her knees and fell deep into her thoughts. However, they just kept bringing her more and more down. She was soon joined by Phineas. He walked up, quietly, then sat next to her, sending her a questioning look. She looked sadly into his eyes. Yet, she was happy to see him. He seemed to be the last reliable person in the world.

"I really thought they were different," she started. "But then, they started talking about all those things, and..." She sighed again. Phineas hesitated, then put his arms around her shoulders and put his hand on her knee, stroking it gently. Isabella rested her head on his shoulder. It felt wonderful, in his arms she felt safe and at peace. In his company, she could always be sure that she was important, and that she mattered. She simply felt that someone needed her, and that was all that person like her could ever desire.

Isabella spoke up again, "It hurts even more, because," she stopped, as if wondering how to put what she felt, "they seemed to be really great friends! We used to get on so well... But now they came out with this..."

Phineas noticed a small tear running down her cheek, and embraced her tighter. Isabella squeezed him for a second, then straightened up.

"Is there anyone out there who would be my real soul mate? Someone in whom I could put trust, who wouldn't turn out to be completely irresponsible after I start believing in them? Who believes in true feelings, and real love...? Wow, I'm really rambling right now, aren't I?"

Phineas looked at her again. Rain wet her hair, and was currently dripping on her equally wet shorts. She looked really sad and depressed.

"You know," he said quietly, looking into space, "I am."

"I know," she said and fell silent for a while. They both looked at each other curiously, and with understanding. "You think... It could work?" she asked uncertainly.

"Doesn't it depend on us?"

"Well, obviously... I would love to," she whispered.

He didn't respond. Instead, he put his hand on her cheek and pulled her closer, obviously intending to kiss her. The tension mounted, and she literally felt her heart rise up to her throat.

"My heart is beating so fast now," she literally whispered, and he stopped leaning in, when he was just a couple of inches away.

"Relax," he smiled warmly. "It'll be wonderful."

And he finally pulled her into a kiss, their lips brushed gently against each other's. She melted into the kiss immediately. She wrapped her arm around his neck, and stroked his cheek with her hand. They both deepened their already full lip lock. They finally broke the kiss, and gazed at each other lovingly, still catching their breaths.

"Was that your first kiss?" she whispered.

"Yeah... I've been waiting for my entire life for someone special," he said, stroking her head.

"Me too. I wanted this someone to be you so bad."

"This is crazy..."

"What?"

"That I actually fell for you," he said and pulled her into a tight hug. She understood exactly what he meant.

"I've never felt such a strong feeling," he added. "Thank you," he said, breaking the silence.

"I feel exactly the same. Exactly," she whispered, a trace of surprise in her voice.

They stayed like this, wrapped in each other, overwhelmed by love so strong it seemed impossible for one person to feel so much.

"So..." he started, "does it mean we are a couple now?"

"Yes, yes it does."

This time it was her who kissed him.

* * *

"Understand it, I love you. You are stunning in my eyes, and always have been. You are what I need and want. You make everything better. You are always there for me. You are my happiness, and I just love bringing happiness to you. You are loving, caring, considerate, and sensitive. You've got all those things in common with me, and hundreds of other things that make you, you. The irreplaceable you. One of a kind. I love you. Even your flaws are nothing, compared to your strenghts. But I also love looking at your endearing smile, and your beautiful face. I adore your lovely curves, and your soft hair. I am yours whenever you touch me, doesn't matter if it is a gentle stroke or a passionate kiss. And always remember, you are absolutely worth these strong feelings."

Isabella was just too stunned to think of a response. She could only throw herself into Phineas' arms and keep repeating she loved him too.

* * *

Isabella walked into the room and noticed Phineas, lying on the couch, deep in thought. She sat next to him and peered over at his peaceful face. They smiled at each other, she then faced the same direction as him. After a while, she felt his hand on her shoulder, and slowly leaned backwards, landing directly on his straight arm, which immediately wrapped around her. She enjoyed their closeness very much, his embrace seemed loving and supportive. She cuddled up closer to him, sliding her arm under his back and hugging him too. She then put her hand somewhere between his chest and shoulder, and he instantly covered it with his own. They smiled warmly and faced each other, so that their cheeks were touching. Neither of them said a word, they just stayed like this throughout the evening. It was pure bliss. The only thing that could be heard were their silent breaths, filling the air like intimate whispers. Their chests were rising and falling slowly and calmly. When they heard his family come back, they sat up sadly, and acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

* * *

Isabella was unpacking her things, when she suddenly felt someone's hands on her right arm and left hip. She turned around, which caused the hand on her hip to wrap around her waist, and the other one to rest on her cheek, fingers in her hair.

"Oh, hey..." She was a tad startled, but smiled warmly at who she saw. Phineas smiled back, in an even more endearing way. She started to suspect something, and wasn't exactly sure if she was more excited or panicked.

The hand on her neck quickly pulled her closer, as he pressed his lips to hers. She stiffened, startled, but the blissful, romantic kiss made her relax immediately. She caressed his shoulders while wrapping her arms around them. As they deepened the kiss, making it more passionate, she ran her fingers through his hair.

As soon as they broke their lip lock, she buried her face into his hoodie, and they stayed like this for a while, sharing kisses now and again.

* * *

Isabella was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Phineas was sitting right next to her. He turned around again, and planted another kiss on her lips. She was delighted as always, and started to ruffle his hair gently, when she heard a noise behind him. She opened her eyes and noticed her three roommates standing at the door, their mouths hanging open.

"I know that technically it's your room as well, but I really don't mind people KNOCKING."

* * *

Phineas entered the room. "Hey Isabella, listen. You know I'm sharing a room with five guys during this school trip, right?"

"Yeah." She stopped reading her book and peered over at him.

"So, I was wondering... Seeing as you're alone now, and it's getting late, and the teacher is going to yell at everyone for not being in bed... Could I take a shower in your bathroom?"

"Of course. I don't mind, and I'm sure the girls wouldn't, either," she replied.

"Thanks!"

As he walked out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later, an idea occurred to her.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe," she giggled freakishly.

"What?" he asked, amused by her laughter.

"I've got an idea," she said with a smirk.

"Yeah?"

"You know how girls keep telling me we should become a couple?"

"Yeah..." he blushed a bit.

"So, what do you think they will say when they come here and see us alone?" she giggled.

"Oh..." he said in realisation. "Didn't know you thought about such things," he chuckled and winked.

"What, no!" she exclaimed and blushed. "I didn't..." She sighed. "Anyway, don't you think we could pretend, for a while, that it's true? Just for fun and to mess around," she laughed.

An evil grin immediately spread across his face. "It's an ingenious idea!" They laughed together, then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"Look! They're coming! Now, quickly, I think we should do it like this... I'll throw my shirt on the floor."

"I'll do it with my hoodie and shirt. Ruffle your hair, and I'll do the same with mine," he quickly joined her in planning their joke.

"I can pinch my cheeks, it'll look like I was blushing! I am genius," she said while messing her bed linen a bit.

They continued doing such strange things for some time.

"I think we could also do something like holding hands..." she started.

"Yeah, sure. Hugging?"

"Obviously. Caressing, stroking?"

"With pleasure," he chuckled. "Pecks on the cheeks?"

"Okay," she said but blushed a bit.

Soon, they were done with their task, feeling proud of themselves. Isabella sat down on her bed, and was quickly joined by Phineas.

"You better lie down, it looks even more suspicious," she said and, as soon as he did, they heard knocking on the door.

"Come in!" she exclaimed, then looked at him as endearingly as she could. "Hi, girls!" they both exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, hi guys. What'cha doin'?" the former Fireside Girls replied. When they said it, she felt him play with her hair. The girls raised their eyebrows. The plan was working perfectly. She giggled in the most flirtatious way she was capable of.

"Hey! Keep your hands away!" she exclaimed playfully.

"Now you're saying this to me?" he asked, with a very meaningful and not-really-innocent look, which made her hardly hold back laughter. He then sat up. She gently stroked his cheek with her thumb as he embraced her tight. She wished she could have seen her friends' faces.

"Wait, what..." one of them started, but the pair didn't seem to hear it.

"So... I guess I should go," he said softly and stood up as she groaned with discontent. "Is this my shirt?" he asked with unbelievable surprise in his voice as he picked his clothes up.

"How did that happen?" she asked with exaggerated disbelief, and gave herself a mental high five for saying this. He discreetly raised his eyebrow with approval.

"Bye, honey," she said as she hugged him from behind.

"See you next time, sweetheart," he replied, turned around, and kissed her forehead. Then he left the room.

She looked at her friends' faces, which were all like "I don't get it", "what just happened" and "what were they doing", and snorted.

"Your faces!" she chuckled.

"What was that..?" one of the girls asked with a smirk. Before she was able to answer, the door opened again and Phineas quickly stepped into the room.

He said, "Wait a sec, I changed my mind." He quickly cupped her face, then decidedly, yet incredibly softly and delicately, pressed his lips against hers, causing her to gasp with surprise. He quickly let go and grinned very happily.

"And I was not messing around this time," he said and walked out, leaving her unable to process the situation.

* * *

Phineas was loving, caring, and considerate. He was always there for her. He was honest, he wasn't manipulating or calculating, just always saying what he meant, and acting perfectly simply. He was optimistic, creative, and empathetic. He was romantic, and took their feelings for each other very seriously. He treated them like his most precious possession. He made time for her whenever she wanted, and kept repeating he needed her more than anything.

That was why she decided to finally confess her feelings in the first place. Isabella told him everything she thought about him, everything that has been mentioned. He was listening calmly, smiling endearingly as he heard some of her compliments. Then he replied with even more wonderful words to describe why he loved her. She listened with delight, hearing that her feelings were requited.

That day she also found out he was a perfect kisser.

That was just too much...

* * *

The next thing Isabella realised was a light peck planted on her cheek, and soft fingers caressing her arm. A thrill came over her, which he noticed and chuckled.

She then changed her position a bit. She lay down, her head on Phineas' lap. He started caressing her head, and playing with her hair. She grabbed his other hand and entwined its fingers with hers. They didn't need anything more, it was bliss.

* * *

"What the heck is that?" Isabella asked, hearing terrible music from behind.

"I know, right?" Phineas sighed deeply.

"Like from a construction site," she mumbled, tired with the noise. **  
**

They stayed silent for a while.

"Take this," he put an earphone into her ear. She heard a soothing, wonderful song, it calmed her down immediately.

"It's lovely," she said. She then felt how tired with the journey she was. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can I..?" she asked.

"Sure," he said softly, and rested his head on hers, then stroked her cheek subconsciously.

It all happened at the beginning of the trip. Later, they initiated a habit of hand holding. They were doing it almost all the time. Tight hugs and playful caresses on a daily basis as well. However, if anyone asked, they kept consistently responding it was just best friend stuff.

They weren't lying. It really was just best friend stuff.

But they knew it was going to eventually become something bigger.

* * *

"See what I mean? A friend! Always a friend! Don't get me wrong. I am the happiest person in the world to have such an awesome person as yourself as a best friend. But... I just can't stand being in the friendzone anymore, it's killing me!" Isabella exclaimed desperately.

Phineas froze, as he heard her complaints.

"Friendzone? You have never been in the friendzone! I've been into you since the very beginning! And now that you said that... You didn't react to any of my hints, I thought you meant to reject me, but didn't know how!"

"I was dropping hints as well! I can't believe it! Were we both really that oblivious?"

"Not anymore," he said with a broad grin, to which she replied with an adorable giggle.

They remained silent for a while. Then, as if on a command, they threw themselves into each other's arms, falling into an impulsive and passionate kiss, which has been desired for so long.

"Wow," was the only thing they could whisper.

* * *

One could only imagine Isabella's surprise when she woke up in the late afternoon, on her couch, and saw Phineas next to her, staring at her with a broad smile, and felt his fingers in her hair.

"I just like watching you sleep," he admitted sheepishly.

* * *

Isabella felt wonderful, enveloped in his kiss and embrace, like every part of her body and mind was drifting off. When he broke the kiss, she was just able to gaze lovingly into his eyes.

"You know I'm not an easy person to be with?" Phineas asked. "I'll be terribly jealous of you." He caressed her cheek softly.

"I don't mind in the slightest," she said dreamily. "I am yours from now on."

"And _vice versa_."

He pulled her into a tight and full embrace and gave her another blissful kiss.

* * *

Isabella was currently enjoying the beautiful feeling of being held close in her beloved's arms. She had her head rested on Phineas' chest, and her fingers entwined with his.

"Do you even remember how it all started?" she asked curiously.

"Of course! How could I ever forget?" he whispered back.

"Just think, that one little decision, could have caused it all to not happen at all!" she realised, a trace of horror in her voice.

"Shh..." he said calmly. "Don't think about it now. It only matters that all of our decisions were right. In fact, they were the best. We did everything as best we could. It all led to the moment where we could be together right here, right now."

"And that's why I fell in love with you," she said dreamily. He planted a short, sweet kiss on her lips.

"Oh, and that too."

* * *

"I don't want you to leave," Isabella said, her voice shaking.

"Me neither," Phineas admitted sadly. "Please, don't cry," he added after a while. "It's tearing me apart when you cry."

It was too late. She started to sob loudly, and hid her face in her hands. Then, she felt him pulling her closer, his arms wrapped around her tight. She automatically embraced him as well, trying to remember their last hug particularly well. Her face was buried in his chest. She could hear his heart beating fast at first, but gradually slowing down.

After a couple of minutes, she let him go. However, they were still holding each other pretty close. She looked at him steadily, as if showing she was finally ready. He took a deep breath.

"I wanted to give you something. Something... that will make you remember me, hopefully," he said uncertainly.

"Look at me," she said, showing still fresh traces of tears on her face. "Do you think I could just forget you? I could never forget you."

"Giving this... thing is kind of freaking me out, but... here goes nothing."

"I don't know what is freaking you out so much, but I'm sure I'll love it, whatever it is," she said encouragingly.

"Okay," he said and embraced her tighter. She was confused, but smiled at him. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in.

And he kissed her, but it wasn't scary or weird as she'd thought it would be. It was absolutely blissful, better than she'd ever expected. The touch of his lips was gentle yet decided, and most of all, loving and full of feeling. Time was passing, and they were just standing there, and sharing their very first kiss. She wrapped her arms around him even tighter. She had thought she wouldn't be able to let him go even earlier that day, but it had been nothing compared to her current state.

The pair finally broke the kiss with silent gasps, stared at each other, and threw themselves into each other's arms again.

"NOW you're gonna leave me?" she asked, tearing up again.

They kept silent for a while. Isabella was trying to control the sobs trying to escape her.

"Please, remember me," he whispered.

"You too, don't forget me," she whispered back. "And about that... Just thank you. That you had the courage. It's the saddest, but the best memory of my entire life."

"I couldn't express it better myself," he said calmly, yet terribly sadly. Then, he pulled her into another tight embrace. "Just one more time."

"I'll be looking forward to another," she said and planted a long, steady kiss on his lips. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

* * *

Only when she saw him, was she able to fully comprehend how much she had missed him, how much she had really desired to meet him again. She could start letting out thousands of words to describe it. That's why all she felt was best expressed by her silence and disability to utter a single word.

Isabella couldn't remember a single time she smiled so sincerely, and wide. His face, radiating with joy, was the best thing for her to see at that moment. And when she saw the sparkle in his eyes, she knew he felt the same. It made her even happier.

They immediately rushed towards each other, their grins getting wider every second. They didn't slow down, but literally ran into each other, embracing tight. All their memories came alive as soon as they fell into the hug. Phineas stroked her head, just as he used to do, as if they hadn't been apart for so long. They were acting as if nothing had happened, as if it was one of their usual moments together. After a couple of minutes of cuddling, he cupped her face and smiled with such love and relief that her heart melted instantly. A tiny tear of pure happiness ran down her cheek. He glanced at it, wiped it, and kept caressing her cheek with his thumb for a while. He seemed to be still reminding himself of her, or bringing back old memories.

Then, after such a long absence, they finally leaned in and kissed gently, letting themselves enjoy every fraction of every second of the lip lock. They felt that if it hadn't been able to destroy their feelings, they would cope with anything. It was the best feeling in the entire world. Nothing was ever going to tear them apart.

They finally broke the kiss, out of breath, but happy as never before.

"Finally," she let out. "I missed you so terribly much!"

"I still can't believe I'm able to hear, see, hug, kiss you again..."

They fell into another embrace.

"I gotta tell you something," she whispered into his chest.

"What is it?" he asked warmly. She straightened up and looked him deeply into his eyes.

"I love you."

His lips crashed into hers again, and this time, she understood that kiss was expressing his thankfulness, and requiting her feelings.

"Honey... I love you too," he smiled endearingly. "I'm sorry I wasn't the first one to say it. But I just want you to know that I fully requite your feelings."

"I'll never let you go again."

* * *

Isabella ran into his wide-opened arms, feeling happy as never before. She thought she couldn't be more euphoric than she was at that moment. She realised how dead wrong she had been when Phineas instantly and totally unexpectedly kissed her. The kiss didn't last long, but in her mind, there were more thoughts running through, than during her entire life.

He broke the kiss and they looked at each other. She then did the most unexpected thing - she snorted with laughter, burying her face in his chest.

"What?"

"Nothing... Your face... You just look like a kid who was caught stealing candies, and it's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

* * *

"Disappointment! This is what I'm feeling right now! Why do people always disappoint? Why, once you put trust in them, believe in them, they just have to crush those hopes? I hoped, so much, they would be different! That there would be someone who thinks the same as me, that this is wrong! But no, they all seemed to be perfectly okay with that! We are just teens, for crying out loud! Am I really that old-fashioned? Am I the only one who sees that something isn't right? This is just sad... and they let me down, that's what I think."

Isabella took a deep breath at the end of her speech. After thinking for a while, she added, "Sorry you had to hear that. I just couldn't hold it back anymore. And... thank you for listening." She put her hand on his shoulder and stroked it, gently. Phineas smiled warmly.

"Any time. I mean, I'm glad you consider me as someone trustworthy, to share your important thoughts with. Really, it's very precious to me."

"You made me feel even more guilty," she said sadly, but chuckled.

"Oh, just stop it and cheer up. You wanna hug?" He stretched his arms widely, motioning a hug.

"Yes, please," she said weakly and let his arms wrap around her. She held him close as well. She felt so good in his embrace. It was making her calm, and helping to regain her peace. Her shaky and sharp breath was gradually getting slower and calmer.

"The only thing I can tell you right now is, maybe you should give them one more chance. I mean, as you noticed, you are sixteen years old. Hopefully, thanks to their current mistakes, they will be wiser in the future. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to defend them, I thoroughly agree with your point of view. And it's really impressive you're not submitting to this childish behaviour. You are very wise, and don't be afraid to be yourself when everyone else wants you to be someone different. If they do, it means they can't appreciate real values," he said decidedly.

She was silent for a couple of minutes, thinking over what he'd said.

"Thank you," she finally said, sounding seriously touched. "It was beautiful. Thank you for your advice. For always being there for me... You are such an irreplaceable friend. And you always know what to say to me. I mean, which words and which advice is the best. It's like you knew me better than I do," she chuckled. "What would I do without you?" she asked rhetorically and hugged him tighter.

He held her close, glad to hear what she'd said. He was always happy to help her, and to find out it worked. He was really happy to note his efforts were appreciated, that his help made her calmer, more self-confident, and happier. And the smile reappearing on her face was the best reward he could possibly get. He would do anything for the ones he loved. He hoped she would get to know it sooner or later. He didn't suppose he would be able to hold his feelings in much longer, as they kept getting stronger.

He decided to take a further step, which was still not really definitive. He cupped her face, and planted a soft and gentle kiss on her forehead, lasting just a tad longer that a usual friendly peck.

She gazed at him with a mysterious look, which he could not puzzle out, but then smiled endearingly and brushed the spot where his lips met her forehead.

The strand of understanding was created; they silently fell into another embrace.

* * *

The pair were lying on the couch, cuddling together. They looked at each other with warmth in their eyes, their mouths curved into broad smiles. Phineas tucked a strand of Isabella's hair behind her ear and gazed at her, even more lovingly.

"You are so cute," he said quietly. They fell silent for another while. "And you know what? I realised, not without a surprise, that you've got all of my favourite features. You're all I ever wanted my hypothetical girlfriend to be."

"Oh my goodness. You're kidding..?" she asked, her eyes wide, but she was feeling euphoric because of his confession.

"Well... no. Why would I? I don't joke about serious feelings."

"You're so..." she wondered. "Well, actually, I don't think I know the right word. You're exactly what I need. And you made me feel something I've never felt before - I'm happy to make you happy. Like I care about your happiness more than mine. It's beautiful, and... I owe it to you," she said with a smile.

"I know exactly how you feel. I feel the same whenever I'm with you," he said happily.

"Wow," she whispered, "I never thought I'd be this happy."

"Same here," he said, then hesitated for a moment. Finally, he said, "I so feel like kissing you right now." He wrapped his arm around her neck.

She just smiled her widest smile and started leaning in, and he did the same. She embraced him tighter, feeling her stomach flip flop as they kept getting closer. But as soon as their lips touched, all the tension decreased, and she felt wonderfully relaxed. He deepened the kiss, and she couldn't help melting into it, and it felt better than she could have ever imagined. Because it was really him, and he had admitted his feelings, and now he was kissing her, his affection literally possible for her to feel.

After a long and blissful while, they broke the kiss with silent gasps of delight.

"I am so in love with you," he whispered, his face not even an inch away from hers.

"I am in love with you, too," she whispered back. "I've wanted to hear that from you for so long."

"Me too. Thank you for making me such a happy person."

"Tell me about it," she chuckled and kissed him again.

* * *

They stood there, wrapped up in each other, leaning in slowly, when Phineas suddenly stopped.

"Wait."

"What?" Isabella asked, feeling confused.

"Will this be your first kiss, as well as mine?"

"Well, yeah..." she replied, wondering what he was up to.

"Then I guess it should be more of the Hollywood style," he chuckled and dipped her suddenly, to which she reacted with a squeal and a giggle.

"What are you doing?" she asked, with a grin.

"Don't ask what I'm doing, ask rather what I'm about to do," his voice low, as he gazed deeply into her eyes, making them both snort.

"See? That's why I said I loved you," she said cheerfully.

"Seriously though..." he said and pulled her into their very first kiss. That was when her mind blew up for the first time.

Only to be blown up hundreds of times later.

* * *

Isabella gazed into her boyfriend's eyes, a trace of doubt in her own. She looked away. She then felt his soft hand caressing her shoulder, and felt even worse.

"Something's bothering you." It was not a question. Phineas could feel it, something was wrong with her. She wasn't as cheerful as usual, her anxiety was almost visible.

"Yes."

"Tell me. It's easier to cope with problems together."

"You make me feel even worse when you're so caring," she smiled sadly.

"I'm not gonna force you to say anything, but I see it's serious. If so, you really should share it."

She sighed again. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders encouragingly.

"All right. Well, you see... you remember how he used to keep hitting on me, and I kept telling him we were together?"

"Was he bugging you again?" he asked angrily.

"Kind of. This time he just jumped right to it and kissed me." She felt his body tense, and quickly added, "I reacted as soon as I was able to process what happened."

She looked at him. "And..?"

"I'm mad. Terribly. Not at you, honey, of course!" he added instantly as he saw her expression. "How could I ever be mad at you for such thing? I'm not a jerk! Only a complete idiot would be mad!" He hugged her tight. "I'm sorry for you that he had the courage to do such an impertinent thing! And I'm mad at him! Nobody's treating my girlfriend like this! Nobody!"

She looked at him lovingly. "You know, you make me feel like... a princess. You are so caring, and always make me feel safe." She hugged him even tighter.

"It's the best thing I could hear from you right now," he replied with a smile. "And remember, don't be afraid to tell me anything, because I will never get mad at you for such things. I love you too much."

As he said that, he noticed two tears running down her cheeks.

"Okay, that was just too beautiful," she said while sobbing and laughing at herself.

He just chuckled, cupped her wet face, and said, "Oh, come on, sweetheart." With that, he leaned in and kissed her lovingly right on the lips.

* * *

It wasn't anything extraordinary, it was just a hug. But there was something special in this particular hug from Phineas. As soon as Isabella felt his arms wrapped around her body, she felt amazingly relaxed. His embrace was full, and blissfully enveloping. She buried her face in his shoulder, only to feel his cheek touching her own a moment later. With her arms around him, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness. His arms were moving slowly, gently stroking her back and shoulders. She found her breath was becoming calmer, as she felt his body next to hers. Her heart, however, seemed to be beating twice as fast as normal. Was it somehow possible for these two things to happen at once?

After a while, she became anxious. While she loved hugging him, it was beginning to get a tad suspicious, considering how long it had lasted. She gently loosened her embrace, only to feel him squeeze her a bit tighter.

"Not yet," he whispered.

She just looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

Isabella was pedaling next to Phineas, and currently admiring his muscles.

 _Gosh, his arms look so strong, and... so manly. These muscles, it's just... Okay, I gotta control myself a bit more. Now, what was I thinking about? Oh, yeah..._

She mentally sighed.

 _Oh, no no no no, he's saying something and I haven't been paying attention again!_ she thought.

"Look out, a hydrant," he said with a smile.

She straightened up and would have crashed into the hydrant, if it wasn't for his warning.

"Whoa! Thanks," she stuttered and blushed like crazy.

"What would you do without me?" he chuckled.

"Kill myself at the first opportunity, it seems."

* * *

"Hey, come here and taste this!" Isabella called Phineas over. As he walked up, she took a piece of cake and said, "Now, open your mouth." She put the piece of cake into his mouth. He started chewing, his face expression changing from curious to more and more delighted. As he swallowed, he said, "On top of all your talents, you are also an awesome cook..." He fell silent for a couple of seconds, then added, "Will you marry me?" He joked and chuckled.

She laughed and put her hands on his chest, pretending to act in a flirtatious way. "Yes, babe," she said in a low voice. "Wow, if it causes such reactions then I guess I should do it more often."

"Definitely."

* * *

"How can you know he really is the only one?" one of her friends asked.

Isabella was completely startled by the question. How could she know? It was obvious...

As she thought about it, she remembered some advice she had once heard.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Wait for the guy who listens to you..."_

"And we were talking like for three hours, but you know, we are girls; we could have spent even more time doing this! Oh, I just remembered, has Baljeet already told you that he and Ginger are together? Because Ginger told me, and we were all so happy for her! I mean, it's wonderful that a guy she's had a crush on for so long finally noticed her, isn't it, Phineas? And please, remind me to congratulate Baljeet when we next see him, I am pretty sure I'll forget, could you? What was I saying... Oh, right! And Holly showed us a photo of a new dress she bought herself, and it's gorgeous! Imagine a dress, cut a bit above the knee, in a wonderful shade of yellow, and it has such sleeves, not too long and not too short, just perfect; and it matches perfectly her high heels I told you about last week. And then, we all went out to that cafe, and I ordered a chocolate cake, and it was awesome, like literally the best thing I've ever eaten! It was so sweet, and it had such a wonderful crispy decoration thingy on top..."

She remembered she was making speeches like this to him pretty often, talking fast, chaotically and changing the topic incredibly frequently.

But Phineas was always listening, and was very happy she was sharing the smallest details of her life with him.

 _"Wait for the guy who kisses your forehead..."_

"Phineas, I am so terrified. I don't know how I'm still standing."

"Izzy, I am sure you can do this! You are Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! You got that sap when we needed it, and I'm sure it wasn't easy. You went around the world with us, you earned like hundreds of patches at the Fireside Girls, and it proves you can do practically everything! I'm sure you can handle that," he said encouragingly.

"Yes! I am Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! And I can do this! I'll just open the window, take this glass and a piece of paper, walk over there, and get rid of this disgusting spider once and for all!" She threw her fist in the air. Phineas always knew how to make her more confident.

"That's the spirit!" He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "That was for luck."

 _"Wait for the guy who smiles every time he sees you."_

"Hi, Phineas! What'cha doooin'?"

"Oh, hi Isabella!" he replied with a smile.

Every time during each and every summer they had spent together.

Every single time.

He had never greeted her with anything else than a wide grin.

 _(End of the flashback)_

"I just know," she replied decidedly.

 **Thank you for reading! The "advice" from the last fragment was inspired by some copy-and-pastes I found here.  
You know your reviews mean a lot, so... Tell me what you think and which fragment was your favorite! I'm terribly curious.  
And thanks for all your reviews in advance.  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


End file.
